The Younger Years
by HerEmeraldEyes
Summary: New chapter! Barty Crouch's childhood story. A look inside his twisted mind and how he became so evil. Story better than summary. Not sure about title yet. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: Childhood Memories

"Mummy, tell me a story." Barty scampered into his mother's lap near the flickering fire. His father sat in his squashy armchair, smoking a pipe and frowning.

"All right honey, what story would you like to hear?" the frail, wispy witch asked kindly.

"One about Daddy!" Barty replied, his bright eyes sparkling with the innocent excitement of a five-year-old. His mother smoothed down his straight, straw colored hair and held him close.

"Your daddy is a great man, Barty." she began, smiling at her dark haired husband, who straightened stiffly in his seat. "He has given many evil wizards the sticky end they deserved." She paused here to let out a loud, rasping cough.

"Dear, prehaps tonight is not a good night for a story." Barty Crouch gave his wife a worried look. "You really haven't been feeling well lately..."

"Oh Bartemius, how you worry. I'm fine, really." The man gave her another look, but settled back into his chair with a frown.

"So, as I was saying..." The woman paused for a monment, but continued. "Right. One of these evil wizards had the name of Antonin Dolohov. He did bad things, Barty. Things that are not fit for your young ears to hear!" She gave his ear a tweak to lighten the mood a bit. "And your daddy-

"He sent him to the bad place!" Barty burst out, his young face radiating a mix of fear and respect towards his father.

"Yes he did. Your daddy sent him to Azkaban, Barty. The place that wizards go when they do bad things. And thanks to your daddy, he will will never do bad things again. And neither will many other wizards! But we don't have time to get into all that tonight..."

"Okay." Barty agreed, satisfied for the time being.

"Off to bed you go!" She smiled at him and pushed him gently towards the staircase that led to his room.

"Goodnight mummy!" he called, from the first landing.

"Goodnight sweets. Love you!"

"G'night dad!"

The man let out a small grunt and continued smoking his pipe. Barty's face fell for just a moment as he trudged upstairs to his room.

**_A few years later..._**

"Barty!" The deep, fierce voice echoed through every inch of the old house. "You get in here this instant!" The pale, skinny boy appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "What is this?" The man bellowed, shoving a white porcelain bowl at his pale, frightened son.

"A- a bowl of oatmeal?"

"No. A bowl of oatmeal is what I asked for. This is a bowl of cold, lumpy MUSH!"

"S-sorry dad," the boy whispered, his eyes wide and moist.

"Oh Bartemius, don't be so hard on the boy." The boy's mother appeared from the shadow's of the kitchen. "I will make you another bowl."

"No, you are in no condition to cook. I asked Barty to make me some oatmeal, and that is what he will do. He needs to learn how to do it right!" The man's small, black mustache quivered as he shook with anger. "Hurry, you idiot boy! I have to get to the office."

"Yes father." the small boy took the bowl of porridge, dumped it into the garbage, and set about making his father a new one.

The man straighted his tie and took a sip of his coffee, watching as his son raced fearfully around the kitchen. Why did he have to be so stupid and worthless? Hadn't he taught this boy anything? Sometimes he just wanted to strangle his skinny little neck...

"Here dad," Barty presented a fresh, warm bowl of oatmeal to his father, a pleading look on his face. "I even added cinnamon and vanilla like you like." He added this part quietly, and held his breath as his father sampled the first spoonful of his breakfast. His face was dull and expressionless as he set the spoon down on his napkin.

"Well, it's certainly not perfect." He snapped at his son. "No time to make another bowl now, though. I've got to go. And I will be working late tonight. Don't wait up."

With these parting words, he grabbed his briefcase, and strode quickly out of the house.

**_A couple more years later..._**

"Mum?" Barty sat at the kitchen table, watching his mother prepare dinner. "Why does dad hate me so?"

"Oh, fiddlesticks. Where would you get an idea like that?" the short witch flicked her wand at a bowl of pasta, and the wooden spoon started to stir in circles by itself.

"He never... well he's never told me he loved me." Barty flushed, embarrassed by this deep thought he was sharing with his mother.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true," Mrs. Crouch soothed him. But as she thought about it, she realized she had never actually heard her husband say those three little words to their only son.

"It _is_ true and you know it!" Barty cried, watching his mother's face carefully.

"Darling..." Barty's mother sighed quietly. "Love can be expressed in many ways..."

"Oh really? Like forcing me to make him breakfast? Like shouting at me that I'm stupid and worthless? Why does he act so awfully to me..."

"Barty..." his mother was at a loss of words.

"It's all right mum. It doesn't really matter anyway. Forget I ever asked."

"Honey..." Mrs. Crouch watched helplessly as her son strode quietly out the door of their home. She sighed, and started to stir the pasta by herself once more. Sometimes she did wish her husband would go easier on their son... he was barely eleven after all... not nearly old enough to be expected to act like a man.

Then as suddenly as he had left, Barty was back.

"Mum! MUM! I got it! I GOT IT!!"

"Got what, dear?" She notcied for the first time the small envelope he was waving in the air.

"I ran into Little Merlin on my way down the driveway, and he dropped this from his very talons... and... its from Hogwarts! I'm accepted!!"

"Oh Barty! Barty that's wonderful! Why that's great news!" Mrs. Crouch cast the spell on the pasta again, and hurried to engulf her son in a warm embrace. "Oh I just can't wait to tell your father! He'll be so thrilled!"

The two hugged eachother tightly and jumped up and down, not caring if they looked stupid. Barty was going to Hogwarts!!

"Dinner's ready, dears!" Mrs. Crouch beamed as she set down the bowl of pasta in front of her family. Mr. Crouch grunted and spooned some spaghetti into his bowl. He then continued to cut it up neatly, his knife and fork grating loudly on the plate.

"So, Barty..." Mrs. Crouch smiled at her small son. "Don't you have something to tell your father?"

Barty took in a deep breath and smiled hesitantly at his father. His father looked up and grabbed a piece of bread, waiting.

"Um, dad?"

"What is it boy," he frowned at him.

"Well, I got an owl today."

"Yes, yes, get to the point," his father chewed off a chunk of bread.

"Okay, well, it was from Hogwarts," he paused, looking at his father. His father stared blankly at him.

"And, well, I've been accepted!" he burst out, his face glowing, his eyes longing for some adoration from his father.

"Oh. All right. Is that it then?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

**_Hope ya'll liked the first chapter okay. It was basically setting the scene for the story. This chapter is now setting the scene for Hogwarts. You know, basic beginning-of-the-story stuff. Okay and I know Bill and Barty wouldn't have been at Hogwarts at exactly the same time, but just go with it. Make me happy and pleeeeaaassse review:D_**

"Oh!" Mrs. Crouch gasped, clutching her husband's arm. "Look- there it is. Platform nine."

"Yeah, okay. Can we hurry this up? I have to get back to the office." Mr. Crouch sighed impatiently.

Mrs. Crouch frowned at her husband, and turned to her son. "Are you ready Barty?" Barty clutched the handle of his trolley nervously.

"Guess so," he managed to reply.

"All right. See that barrier between platforms nine and ten? We've got to run through it."

Barty stared doubtfully at the very solid looking brick wall.

"Mummy will go first, then you come after me, and Daddy will be right behind you." his mother informed him.

"Okay." Barty took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Here we go!" Mrs. Crouch smiled encouragingly at her son, and walked briskly towards the barrier. In a flash, she was gone. It was as if she had simply dissapeared! Barty swallowed hard.

"I guess I'll go now," said Barty, looking expectantly up at his father. Mr. Crouch gave his son a curt nod, and gestured towards the brick wall. Barty nodded back, turned to face the wall, and started to walk towards it. Only a little farther now. Just a few more feet and he would surely crash and break every bone in his body. Barty squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the blow...

He opened his eyes in amazement to the cheerful sound of a train whistle. He looked up to see a sign reading "Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

"Great job, darling!" Barty's mom hurried over and squeezed him tight.

"Where's your father, now?"

"He should be coming through soon," Barty said, looking behind him at the brick wall. Nothing happened. Mother and son stood there for at least five minutes, waiting patiently for their husband and father. With a heavy heart, Barty turned away from the wall.

"He's not coming. He had to get back to the office," he told his mother.

"Oh fiddlesticks. That man... honestly. Can't even find a spare moment to see his son off on his first time to Hogwarts..." the angry witch silenced herself as she realized who she was ranting too. Her son didn't need to hear this, not on his special day. "Oh, never mind him Barty. You're going to Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, I suppose I am," Barty agreed, a hesitant smile breaking across his pale face. The train let out another impatient whistle.

"Well I guess you should be going then."

"Guess I should," the boy said, shifting awkwardly in his new shoes.

"Oh come here!" his mother opened his arms, and Barty let go of his trolley to run into them. "I love you," she whispered quietly into his small ear. Barty pulled away, smiling.

"Love you too, Mum," he said. "And... well... tell Dad I love him too."

"Oh, sweetie... You know we both love you." Mrs. Crouch lied as sincerely as she could, planted a quick kiss on her son's forehead, straightened his shirt, and turned him in the direction of the train. "Well, off you go!"

"Bye mum!" Barty gave his mother one last squeeze, and raced towards the train. He hoisted his trolley up the stairs, and began to push it down the aisle. Every compartment he passed was full of laughing, excited kids. A weight settled in the pit of his stomach as he searched for somewhere to sit. At last he came upon and empty compartment, and collapsed onto one of the squashy seats. The train whistled a few more times, and began to move. Barty could feel the wheels turning under him and could hear the chug, chug of the train getting faster and faster. He peeked out the window to see his mother waving frantically from the station. He grinned, stuck his head out, and waved to her until she was a tiny speck in the distance.

"Erm... 'scuse me." A voice came hesitantly from outside Barty's compartment. Barty looked up to see a red-haired, freckled, nervous boy. "Is that seat just there taken?"

"Oh- no, not at all," Barty said, eager to make a new friend.

"Thanks." the boy sat down awkwardly. "I'm Bill. Bill Weasley."

"Bartemius Crouch. Only, call me Barty."

"All right. Say, is your dad Barty Crouch too?"

"Yeah."

"Thought I'd heard the name. He's working at the Ministery of Magic, right?"

"Yeah."

"So's my dad."

"So then I guess our dad's know eachother."

"Guess so." Bill grinned at him, and Barty smiled back, happy to have found a common ground.

"So how many brothers 'n sisters you got?" Bill asked.

"Oh- none. I'm an only child."

"Lucky you," Bill shook his head.

"Why?" Barty asked.

"Well I've got loads of brothers. Let's see. Charlie's nine, we share a room, but he's not so bad. Percy's five, and he's an annoying little part. Then there's the twins, Fred and George. Only two years old, but they're little nightmares! My mum's pregnant with another, too. And get this. It's gonna be another boy! I don't know how she does it, honest. Plus my Dad says they might even have a few more! A few! We're already up to six with the baby!"

Bill looked at Barty expectantly.

"Oh- yeah. Sounds bloody awful." he said quickly. This seemed to satisfy Bill. But the truth was, Barty had sometimes wished he did have a brother or a sister. The way Bill described it didn't seem that bad. In fact, there'd been many times where he wished he had someone to share his big, lonely room with. That was one of the exciting things about Hogwarts. He would get to share a room with not just one boy but five! He wondered if he would be in the same room as Bill.

"So what house do you reckon you'll be in?" Bill asked, his blue eyes curious.

"Oh- I dunno. My mum was in Hufflepuff, and my dad was in Gryffindor. But- well I'm not too brave, so I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff."

"Oh, come off it. If you got Gryffindor blood in your veins, you're almost sure to get in Gryffindor."

"You think?"

"I know. My whole family's been in Gryffindor since... well since forever. I think I got a distant cousin who's a dentist or something... but I've never actually met him. I just know I'll be in Gryffindor."

"Oh- well that's good. Just, its too bad we won't be seeing eachother much. I mean, me being in Hufflepuff and all." Barty said sadly.

"Nah, you're not Hufflepuff material. I mean, you're nice and all, but you're not a loser or anything." Bill reasoned.

"Oh." Barty was silent. If Hufflepuff was the house for losers, that was definately where he belonged! But he wouldn't say that to Bill. Maybe even if they got in different houses, he would still want to be friends...

A loud rap on the compartment door startled Barty out of his thoughts. He looked up to see an older girl frowning down at them. She slid open the door and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. "We're almost at the school. You boys should hurry up and change."

"Come on Evans," a dark haired boy slid up behind her, his hazel eyes sparkling. "Cut the kids some slack. They're only first years. Remember when we were that young..." The boy snaked his arm around her waist, and she slapped it away, flushing.

"Cut it out Potter," she muttered.

"What are you two children up to?" Another boy appeared beside the first, a michevious grin on his pale face.

"Oh Potter was just being a prat as usual," the red head huffed, starting to walk away.

"Come on, Evans. Relax. It's only the first day," the boy raced after her.

"You've got plenty of time to get mad at me later..."

"Give it up man," the second boy chuckled, catching up to his friend. "She's never gonna fall for you..."

Barty watched as the threesome dissapeared down the aisle. "Who are they?" he asked Bill.

"Dunno. They looked like fifth years I'm guessing."

"Oh."

"Well I guess we should go change."

"Right," Barty agreed, reaching for his duffel bag. "See you in a bit!"

"Yeah," Bill grinned, grabbed his things, and ducked out of the compartment. Barty smiled to himself. So far, things at Hogwarts weren't that bad!


	3. Chapter 3: A Sorting Surprise

Barty stumbled down the steps of the train and was quickly shoved aside by a loud group of older guys. He mumbled an apology and stepped off to the side, examining his new surroundings. Everywhere he looked kids were laughing and talking, all clad in billowing black robes. He felt awkward and stupid in his own, but it helped seeing that everyone else was wearing them. As he looked around, he saw a dark murky lake in the distance, and beyond that, a towering castle sat among the hills. Hogwarts. A small smile broke across his nervous face as a strange calm came over him.

A loud clacking noise on the wooden planks of the train station broke into his peacefulness, and he turned to see what was making it. A long row of black carriages rolled slowly towards the crowd of students. Bridles and halters reached out into thin air, as if supported by invisible horses! Barty shook his head in disbelief. Magic really was strange and amazing. The students started to make their way towards the carriages and began climbing in. Barty started to follow the crowd, but a harsh voice stopped him.

"First year students over here! First years this way!" Barty turned to see an elderly man, hunched over and carrying a lantern, making his way towards the younger students. "You'll be crossing the lake tonight all right. Come on, the lot of you."

"Hey!"

Barty jumped as someone nudged him in the shoulder. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. You do remember me, don't you?" Bill asked, grinning.

"Course I do. You just... surprised me is all."

"Oh sorry. Who do you suppose the old guy is?" Bill asked as they followed the man towards the lake.

"Dunno." said Barty.

"Doesn't seem very nice does he? I only hope he's not one of our teachers!"

"Yeah," Barty agreed quietly as they reached a long wooden dock. Small wooden boats dotted the deep water.

"All right, get in," the old man ordered gruffly. "No more'n five to a boat. We don't wanna sink no boats now do we. Don't want anyone drowning on their first day." The man cackled, showing rotten stained teeth.

The students nervously selected their boats and clambered in. Bill and Barty got in one together, and waited for whatever was going to happen.

"Hullo," a pale girl with short brown hair appeared at their boat. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"No, go ahead," Bill gestured to the empty seat beside him. The boy took it eagerly.

"Thanks," she murmured. "I'm Maddy Jones."

"Bill Weasley," said Bill.

"Barty Crouch," said Barty.

"So, what houses do you reckon you'll be getting into?" asked Maddy.

"Gryffindor, no doubt about it," Bill said proudly.

"Oh, you're lucky." Maddy said longingly. "I just know I'll be in Hufflepuff."

"Me too!" Barty burst out, glad to meet someone who shared his worries.

"Really?" the girl looked just as comforted.

"Oh, go on, both of you. I'd bet a million sickles that you'll both end up in Gryffindor. Look at the two of you! Worrying about getting into Hufflepuff. No way. Trust me on this one!" Barty and Maddy exchanged doubtful looks.

"Off we go, little children!" the eerie voice of the old man echoed across the lake. The kids had barely enough time to ponder what he meant when the boats burst into speed.

"Yeah!" Bill shouted, his shaggy red hair getting tousled by the wind. He leaned forward eagerly, his mouth open to the cold night air. Barty and Maddy looked at eachother again, knowing that they could never get into the same house as this daring, confident boy. They settled into the back of the boat together, waiting for the ride to be over.

---

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" A prim, sprightly woman greeted the first years as they ented the hall. Her dark hair was drawn back in a tight bun, and her emerald robes billowed around her as she strode down a large set of stairs. Barty looked around in wonder, breathing in the pure scent of magic.

"You are currently standing in the Hogwart's entrance hall. To your left is the entrance of the Great Hall, and to your right is the entrance to the dungeons. Behind me is the grand staircase that will lead to your dorms and all your other classes. You will get a more detailed tour later. My name is Professor McGonagall. You may call me Professor McGonagall." The woman peered down at them through her square spectacles, as if daring them call her something else. When no one did, she adjusted her glasses, and pursed her lips.

"You will now enter the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses and have dinner with your new family. We hope you will feel very much at home here at Hogwarts. Now, follow me."

The professor clapped her hands twice, and led the students towards a pair of wooden doors that magically swung open. A hush fell over the crowded hall as the first years quickly made their way down the row of large wooden tables. They stood clumped together in front of a large table of teachers. The man in the center caught Barty's attention. His hair was long and a mixed color of reddish brown that was turning silvery gray. His beard was just as long as his hair, and his eyes were the brightest shade of blue Barty had ever seen.

"Is that the headmaster?" he whispered to Bill.

"Course it is! Why that's Dumbledore himeself! You must have heard of him?"

"Sure, I never seen him in person is all." Barty explained.

"Oh well me neither. But I've only got about a hundered chocolate frog cards of him. He's downright famous, you know."

"Yeah," Barty murmured.

"All right students!" Professor McGonagall's shrill cry echoed through the hall as she clapped her hands once more and stood in front of them.

The old man that had guided them across the lake shuffled towards her and dropped a three legged stool on the ground. On top of the stool he placed an old, battered hat. It was covered in patches and filth, but there was a magical air about it that Barty could not explain.

"Thank you, Mr. Filch," the professor said curtly. "Now, students. When I call your name you will step forward, and place the hat on your head. You will then be sorted into your appropriate houses," the professor explained as she unrolled a large scroll.

"Well that's not so hard then," Bill muttered.

"No, not really," Barty answered, relaxing just a but. Still, it would be frightfully embarrassing to put that hat on while everyone watched you. He watched as the professor called Brenda Abbot up to the front of the room. She gingerly placed the hat on her head, and closed her eyes. Barty watched carefully, wondering what would happen. Then,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat screeched, making Barty jump. The girl placed the hat back on the stool and raced towards the Hufflepuff table. Barty let out a deep breath. He could do this.

"Allen, Kimberly," the professor called. Another girl with long black hair rushed up to the stool and jammed the hat on to her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat proclaimed. Soon the A's and the B's had all been sorted, and as the professor started calling off the C's, Barty had to admit he was getting a little nervous. As she got to Cloud, Cynthia and Cloud, Crystal, a pair of blonde twins, his palms were getting moist.

"Creevy, Connor," she read off the paper. An especially small boy raced up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called. Well, thought Barty. If that kid can get into Gryffindor then maybe there's hope for me after all. Then, far too soon, it was his turn.

"Crouch, Bartemius!" her voice echoed across the hall, and time seemed to stand still. Barty's knees quivered as Bill nudged him forward. He stumbled through the crowd of first years and up to the stool. Awkwardly, he perched on the edge of it and tugged the hat on to his head. It fell over his eyes, and an old, musty smell met his nose.

"Barty Crouch... Well, well well." The hat said. Barty gulped. "What have we here..." the hat murmured. "Let's see. You've got Gryffindor blood in you, I can see that. Some Hufflepuff running through you too. But... no, you're heart's not quite warm enough to be a Hufflepuff. There's too much sadness there. Too much... anger... too much pain. And you're not meant for Ravenclaw, though you're not as stupid as you might think. So what shall it be? Slytherin or Gryffindor? You're loyal, down to your very toes, that's for sure. You could be brave if you wanted to, yes you've got Gryffindor potential- but wait, what's this I see? Your father was in Gryffindor wasn't he, yes that's what I thought. And you, you may not even realize it yet, but you don't like your father Barty. You're afraid of him, you- why Barty, you hate him. No, I couldn't put you in Gryffindor, not with this strong hate coursing through your very soul. This hate will grow as you get older I believe, it may help you do great things Barty, if you use it well. And you could be sly, you could be cunning. Yes, I see it clearly now. You'd do best in... SLYTHERIN!

Barty trembled as he removed the hat from his head. He smoothed his sandy hair and stood up. His legs just barely carried him towards the slytherin table where he sank into the first empty seat he could find.

Slytherin? He had never heard much about this house, though he supposed it was better than Hufflepuff. No, he wasn't worried about his house. What bothered him was what the hat had said to him. Was it really possible for him to hate his own father?

A rough shove on his left side startled him out of his thoughts. A large, blonde boy was looking away quite innocently. Across from him, two other burly guys with dark hair leered wickedly at him.

"Say, Crabbe." the blonde boy said, adressing one of the dark haired boys. "How do you suppose its possible that this runt next to me ended up in Slytherin." The boys snickered and cast Barty threatening looks. "Why, it seems to me he belongs in... HUFFLEPUFF!" the boy jeered. The two others snickered and guffawed into their golden goblets. "Name's Lucius. Lucius Malfoy," he told Barty, extending a hand. Barty reached his out hesitantly, and grasped it. He yelped as his hand suddenly felt to be on fire. He yanked it away and cradled it towards his chest. "Like it?" Lucius asked him, showing off a fiery red ring on his middle finger. "I've only just bought it. You're the first one I've tested it on. Seems to be in working order." He grinned evily at his two friends and jabbed Barty with his elbow. Barty winced and slid down the bench, as far away from this nasty kid as he could get.

He looked over his shoulder at the Gryffindor table, and sure enough, there was Bill, making hesitant conversation with a few other first years. Maddy had even made it in, and she was sitting there quietly with a contented smile on her face. None of the older students at that table were bullying _them_. Barty frowned and sank down low in his seat. Why couldn't he have been put in Gryffindor? This was his father's fault. If his father had been in any other house, Barty might have had a chance at Gryffindor. If his father had been nicer to him, he wouldn't have hated him, and he wouldn't have been stuck in Slytherin. At least the Hufflepuff table was full of cheerful, kind students, even if they were losers. At this point, a house of losers seemed alot better then a house of bullies. Barty would have fit right in there, being a loser himself. What was wrong with that hat? Couldn't it see he didn't belong here?

---

After the feast was over, Barty was feeling full and sleepy. His worries slipped to the back of his mind as he followed his fellow students through the castle. He trudged slowly down the dark staircases, half asleep. The eerie glow of the torches on the walls was the only light they had to go by. A dripping noise echoed through the hall, and they seemed to be going underground. At last they came to an old, rusty statue of armor. The prefect that had been leading them smirked. "Pureblood!" he sneered.

The statue of armor slowly turned around with a loud creaking noise, and dissapeared into the floor, leaving a large hole behind him. The boy jumped in, and the crowd of slytherins followed until Barty was the only one left. He walked slowly over to the opening, and stared down into the pitch black darkness. It seemed to go on forever. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, and jumped. He was falling, falling, falling. The cool slippery sides of the tunnel rubbed against his body. At last Barty saw a pinprick of light. It quickly got bigger and bigger until he could see a green cushion. He closed his eyes tight as the tunnel ended and he dropped on to the large, squishy pillow.

"Is that everyone?" a snooty looking girl asked. Barty nodded, looking around in awe. The girl pursed her lips, snapped her hands, and the hole in the ceiling magically closed. Barty was still staring around his new surroundings. There was a circle of black leather couches and chairs around a flickering green fire. The walls were a deep emerald color decorated with a few silver serpents. Two spiral staircases led upwards in opposite directions.

"First years!" the snooty girl called out. "These staircases lead up to the dormitories. The one on my left leads to the boys, the right leads to the girls. Your luggage will be waiting for you. Please go settle yourselves in." She wrinkled her nose and muttered something under her breathe but Barty didn't hear her. He followed a few other boys up the left staircase and found himself in a long hallway. The first door he saw said "Room One: First Years." Below the sign was a list of six names. Luckily, Barty was on it. He pushed open the large wooden door and stared around. There were three beds on each side of the room, and a large window with a window seat at the back wall. Each bed had emerald drapes tied back on the sides and emerald comforters with one large silver pillow each. In the middle of the room was a large pile of luggage, and at the foot of each bed was a large wooden trunk to put it all in. Each bed also had a small wooden night stand with a green and silver lamp. There was a wooden door on the left side of the room which Barty guessed led to the bathroom. Three boys had already claimed their beds, and were sprawled across them talking. They seemed to already know eachother. Barty dug his two small suitcases out of the pile and selected the bed closest to the window. He placed the suitcases on top of the trunk, and rummaged through the first to dig out his pajamas. Once he had pulled his warm flannel bottoms and a plain white t-shirt, he scrambled into bed and dove under the soft downy covers. He wriggled around in the soft sheets, letting the warmth sink into him. A slight pitter patter of rain could be heard on the roof, and the dull murmurs of the boys across from him were like a gentle purring in his ears. Slowly his eyes flickered shut, and he fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

**Hope you liked it! Please please PLEASE review!! Need some ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Trophy Room

**Hey sorry this chapter took soooo long! I had some computer issues plus major writers block but here it is! Hope you like it and please review!!**

A crowd of Slytherin boys stormed towards the Great Hall, laughing and talking loudly as they went. Barty tagged along a few feet behind them. The smell of cinnamon buns wafted through the air, mixing with the sweet scent of pumpkin juice. Barty felt his mouth watering.

He chose a seat on the very end of the wooden bench, and grabbed a few cinnamon buns from the platter in front of him. He also selected a large, juicy sausage patty and a few strips of bacon. A group of older boys shoved in beside him, nearly pushing him off his perch on the end of the bench. They guffawed loudly and began shoving their mouths full of food. Barty began ripping his cinnamon bun apart and letting the soft, sweet flavor fill his mouth. Even if his new family wasn't exactly kind and welcoming, at least the food was delicious.

"Hey!" a soft whisper tickled his ear gently. Barty turned in his seat to see Maddy smiling shyly at him. He grinned back and waved. Maddy took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to the Slytherin one, so they were back to back. Barty turned around and put his plate on his lap so he could face her, and Maddy copied him, their knees barely touching.

"So... you don't hate me even though I got put in Slytherin?" Barty asked, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Nah. It's no big deal. People from different houses can be friends," she announced, sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Yeah... but aren't Gryffindor and Slytherin supposed to be enemies?" Barty frowned.

"So what? Don't mean we gotta be."

"Yeah. You're right." a smile broke across Barty's face again.

"Hey new kid," the large blonde boy from the other night elbowed Barty in the side. He leered down at him with dark, beady eyes. "You remember me, dontcha?" Barty eyed him warily.

"Whatchoo doin talkin to that mudblood scum?" Lucius asked. Barty heard Maddy take in a sharp breathe behind him.

"She's not a mudblood. She's nice," Barty defended her hotly, not really knowing what the boy meant.

"Okay..." he chucked. "Say, kid. Whatchoo say your name was?"

"I didn't. But it's Barty."

"Okay, Barty..." Lucius cast a malicious look at one of his burly friends beside him. "What say you to a little... outing tonight."

"I dunno..." Barty said hesitantly.

"Don't do it," Maddy's harsh whisper tickled his ear again. "You don't wanna get mixed up with the likes of him."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. We'll decide if you're... worthy to be one of us. We're only taking a few first years into our... club."

"Barty..." Maddy warned him urgently.

"Come on, don't be a baby," Lucius raised one eyebrow at him.

"Barty!" Maddy hissed.

"Oh come on. It's just for fun. We need some new first years. And you seem to be... right for us."

"I dunno..." said Barty again.

"Trophy room. Tonight. At midnight." Lucius stated, his dark eyes glinting with excitement. "Be there."

The bell for morning classes rang out across the hall, and a sea of students rushed towards the exit. Barty watched as Lucius was swept away with the others. As he reached the wooden doors, he turned and gave Barty one last look. Barty stared right back until Lucius turned and left the Hall.

"Don't do it Barty," Maddy rushed up to him he made his way towards the exit. "You know the rules. No students are allowed outside their common rooms after 10:00 unless you have special permission from a teacher."She struggled to match his hurried strides.

"Come on, Maddy. It'll be fine," said Barty, trying to reassure himself at the same time. "We're not gonna get caught. It's just for fun. And if I go, they might actually want to be my friends."He started to walk even faster towards the doors.

"Barty, I'm telling you, they're not nice guys. You don't want them as your friends." She panted slightly, as Barty picked up the pace even more. "My older brother is in Hufflepuff, and he said Lucius and his friends are always mean to him."

Barty stopped short, and whirled around to face her. "Well I'm not in Hufflepuff. I'm in Slytherin. And no offense, but I actually want to make some friends in my own house."

"Oh," said Maddy, stiffening slightly. "Well, I still think it's a bad idea. But if you want to go off and be one of Lucius' cronies, then go right ahead." She turned away roughly, and dissapeared out the wooden doors.

Barty sighed heavily, and trudged slowly after her. Maybe Maddy was right. Lucius and his friends did seem a little strange... and kind of mean too. Maybe if he became one of them, they would be nicer to him. But would Maddy be mad at him? Would he lose this new friendship as quickly as he had found it?

He ran a hand over his face, trying to sort out his feelings. What could one night do? He might as well just go and see what it was all about. He could always back out... right?

---

Barty sat by the flickering emerald flames, staring at the large clock above the fireplace. It was 11:52. The sound of footsteps came from behind him, and Barty turned to see who was there. A pale, dark haired boy stood there nervously, his eyes flickering towards the clock. He was fully dressed in his clothes and a dark emerald cloak. Barty recognized him as one of the boys from his dormitory.

"Hey," he said, shifting awkwardly on the leather couch.

"Hi," said the boy. "I'm Matt."

"Barty," said Barty.

"I... erm... couldn't sleep," said Matt. His eyes flickered towards the clock again.

"Yeah. Same here," said Barty. It was 11:53. He coughed nervously.

"So..." said Matt.

"So..." said Barty. The minutes ticked by. It was 11:55.

"Erm," said Matt. Barty coughed again. The two boys stared at eachother. Finally, Barty summoned all his courage and asked the question they had both been thinking.

"So... did you get invited to Lucius' thing?

"Yeah..." the boy admitted.

Barty let out a sigh of relief. "Me too. Say, if we're both going, we might as well go together."

"Sure," said Matt.

The boys walked side by side towards the coommon room door, heading together into the unknown.

---

Matt and Barty stood close together outside the wooden door that led to the trophy room.

"You ready?" asked Matt.

"Not at all," Barty said honestly. There was a pause as both boys stared at the door.

"How 'bout now?"

"Nope."

"Bloody hell... let's just get it over with," Matt pushed open the door, and the two boys stepped slowly inside. The door swung shut with an ominous bang. Barty blinked. He couldn't see anything. It was as dark as night in the large, empty room.

"Who's there?" a voice came out of the darkness.

"Erm... we're here to see Lucius." Matt spoke up nervously.

"Oh. Yeah, me too." the voice said.

"Oh. Hi." said Matt, letting out a breathe of relief. At least they weren't going have to face Lucius and his gang yet. "I'm Matt and this is Barty."

"Drake." said the voice.

"Nice to meet you," said Barty. The voice snickered.

"Yeah... you too." It said sarcastically.

"So, what, we just wait here?" Matt muttered to him.

"I guess..." Barty murmured.

"Incarcerous!" a harsh voice rang out across the room. Barty yelped as ropes sprang out of nowhere and tied his legs together and his arms behind his back.

"Matt!" He called, panicking.

"Still here. Just stay calm. This is obviously part of the test."

"Right."

"Incendio!" The voice cried again. The torches on the walls burst into flame, and a raging fire sprang up in the center of the room. Barty swallowed hard, and looked sideways at Matt. He was pale, sweaty, and his fists were clenched. They both watched as hooded figures started emerging from the shadows of the room.

"Accio first years!" One of the figures cried, and Barty felt himself flying through the air. He landed heavily on his knees just inches from the fire. Matt and Drake landed on either side of him, and were trying to struggle to their feet. This was not an easy task, having their legs tied together and their arms behind their back. As the three of them squirmed around on the hard floor, a cold, scornful laugh echoed throughout the room. Barty watched as one of the figures advanced toward them.

"Release them," he murmured, and the robes instantly vanished. The three boys scrambled to their feet, massaging their wrists. Barty stood close to Matt, watching as the other hooded figures formed a circle around them.

"Well, well, well." The mysterious figure in the center stared at Barty through cold gray eyes. He whipped back his hood to reveal a familliar face. It was Lucius.

"Three of you were brave enough to come here tonight. The other two we invited are disloyal. They will have to be punished..."

Cold laughs echoed through the room.

"As for you three... you are here tonight because we have chosen you. And because deep in your hearts, we can see you each have a longing to be... bad."

The eerie laughs came once more.

"You want to be more than bad. You want to be evil. You want to be rebels, and you want to be powerful! We can give you that. If you join us, and come to the dark side, you can be great and powerful wizards! If you join us, you can serve faithfully under the Dark Lord. If you join us, when you become of age, you will become a Death Eater!"

Barty gulped.

"Yes, everyone here tonight is a future Death Eater. A future servant of the Dark Lord. By joining us, you will be training and readying yourself for the day when you will be called upon to faithfully serve your master!"

"If anyone here does not wish to be a part of this, they may leave now. But be warned. If you leave us, your punishment will be even greater then those who did not even show up. It is up to you. Join us, and create a future of great power for youself. Or leave now, and prepare to accept the consequences that willl follow."

Barty shifted nervously. His father had spent his whole life fighting people like the ones surrounding him. But Lucius made it sound so exciting. A part of Barty longed to feel the power and greatness that Lucius spoke of. He stood still.

"No one leaves us? You all wish to stay and be a part of this. Very well. You have chosen wisely. Let the ceremony begin!"


	5. AN: Help me!

Hey guys sorry to dissapoint but no new chapter yet. I am having some major writers block and I'm not really sure what to do with the whole evil-ceremony thing. This is when Barty gets his first taste of evil and all that but I'm not really sure what should happen with Lucius and everything soooo any ideas would help alottt! Please and thank you!!


End file.
